spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Spiritpact Episode 1/Image Gallery
Images for Spiritpact Episode 1: Suddenly, a Pact with a Spirit? Episode 1 opening.png|Keika's fortune telling stall Episode 1.png Episode 1 - 1-0.png|An actual client does ask for her fortune Keika awakening.png Episode 1 - 2.png|A businesswoman laughing off his jibe Episode 1 - 16.png Smug Keika.png Episode 1 - 17.png|The result of mocking her business prospects Episode 1 - 3.png Episode 1 - 18.png Episode 1 - 19.png Episode 1 - 20.png Episode 1 - 21.png Episode 1 - 22.png Episode 1 - 4.png Keika sighing.png Episode 1 - 5.png Episode 1 - 6.png Episode 1 - 7.png Episode 1 - 8.png Episode 1 - 9.png Episode 1 - 10.png Episode 1 - 11.png Episode 1 - 12.png Episode 1 - 13.png Keika's deceased self.png Keika sees the truck.png Keika searching for parts.png Keika notices the fight.png Episode 1 - 14.png Episode 1 - 20.png Episode 1 - 19.png Keika's reincarnation.png Magic.png Magic incoming.png Magic expands.png Magic aimed at Keika.png Preparing to fire.png Preparing magic.png Noticing a good looking man in a nice car.png Tanmoku defends Keika.png Surprised Keika.png Spirit girl.png Tanmoku searching.png Tanmoku notices someone else.png Tanmoku gains the upper hand.png Tanmoku fighting 2.png Tanmoku fighting.png The wrong answer.png The truck that hits Keika.png Unable to be consolidated.png There was a true target in mind.png The spirit has secured her prise and leaves.png The spirit could win through other means.png Watching super Keika.png The power.png The immediate reaction to Keika's kidnapping.png The evil spirit means business.png The evil spirit departs.png The evil spirit appreciates it.png Tanmoku's ride.png Tanmoku tells him he can't get money.png Tanmoku telks Keika what occured.png Tanmoku offers an alliance.png Tanmoku sees where its aiming.png Tanmoku searching.png Tanmoku readys his powers.png Tanmoku offers an alliance.png Tanmoku observing.png Tanmoku notices the ruse.png Tanmoku notices someone else.png Tanmoku left.png Tanmoku gains the upper hand.png Tanmoku fighting.png Tanmoku fighting 2.png Tanmoku explains.png Tanmoku escorting Keika.png Tanmoku engages.png Tanmoku notices the ruse.png Tanmoku defends them both and stands firm.png Tanmoku defends Keika.png Tanmoku checking on Keika.png Sustained damage to the hospital.png Surprised Keika.png Spirit girl.png Spell preparation.png "Around here somewhere".png "You're just unlucky".png A banana for the evil spirit.png A devious plan.png A glimpse of the original form.png A lolly pop for the evil spirit.png A tender moment.png Attack mode.png Attack ready.png Chilling through a wall.png Close up of reincarnation.png Coercing a deal.png Crying Keika.png Decline to tell fortune.png Draconic fury.png Enquiring with trepidation on money he could have got.png Episode 1 - 2.png Episode 1 - 3.png Episode 1 - 4.png Episode 1 - 5.png Episode 1 - 6.png Episode 1 - 7.png Episode 1 - 8.png Episode 1 - 9.png Episode 1 - 10.png Episode 1 - 11.png Episode 1 - 12.png Episode 1 - 13.png Episode 1 - 14.png Episode 1 - 16.png Episode 1 - 17.png Episode 1 - 18.png Episode 1 - 19.png Episode 1 - 20.png Episode 1 - 21.png Episode 1 - 22.png Episode 1 - 23.png Episode 1 - 24.png Episode 1 - 25.png Episode 1 - 26.png Episode 1 - 27.png Episode 1 - 28.png Episode 1 - 29.png Episode 1 - 30.png Episode 1 - 31.png Episode 1 - 32.png Episode 1 - 33.png Episode 1 - 34.png Episode 1 - 35.png Episode 1 - 36.png Episode 1 - 37.png Episode 1 - 38.png Episode 1 - 39.png Episode 1 - 40.png Episode 1 - 41.png Episode 1 - 42.png Episode 1 - 43.png Episode 1 - 44.png Episode 1 - 46.png Episode 1 - 47.png Episode 1 - 48.png Episode 1 - 49.png Episode 1 - 50.png Episode 1 - 51.png Episode 1 - 52.png Episode 1 - 12.png Episode 1 - 53.png Episode 1 - 54.png Episode 1 - 55.png Episode 1 - 56.png Episode 1 - 57.png Episode 1 - 58.png Episode 1 - 59.png Episode 1 - 60.png Episode 1 - 61.png Episode 1 - 62.png Episode 1 - 63.png Episode 1 - 64.png Episode 1 - 65.png Episode 1 - 66.png Episode 1 - 67.png Episode 1 - 69.png Episode 1 - 70.png Episode 1 - 71.png Episode 1 - 72.png Episode 1 - 73.png Episode 1 - 74.png Episode 1 - 75.png Episode 1 - 76.png Episode 1 - 77.png Episode 1 - 78.png Episode 1 - 79.png Episode 1 - 80.png Episode 1 - 81.png Episode 1 - 82.png Episode 1 - 83.png Episode 1 - 84.png Episode 1 - 85.png Episode 1 - 86.png Episode 1 - 87.png Episode 1 - 88.png Episode 1 - 90.png Episode 1 - 89.png Episode 1 - 91.png Episode 1 - 92.png Episode 1 - 93.png Episode 1 - 94.png Episode 1 - 95.png Episode 1 - 96.png Episode 1 - 97.png Episode 1 - 98.png Episode 1 - 99.png Episode 1 - 100.png Episode 1 - 101.png Episode 1 - 102.png Episode 1 - 103.png Episode 1 - 104.png Episode 1 - 105.png Episode 1 - 106.png Episode 1 - 107.png Episode 1 - 108.png Episode 1 - 109.png Episode 1 - 110.png Episode 1 - 111.png Episode 1 - 112.png Episode 1 - 113.png Episode 1 - 115.png Episode 1 - 114.png Episode 1 - 116.png Episode 1 - 117.png Episode 1 - 118.png Episode 1 - 119.png Episode 1 - 120.png Episode 1 - 121.png Episode 1 - 122.png Episode 1 - 123.png Episode 1 - 124.png Episode 1 - 125.png Episode 1 - 126.png Episode 1 - 128.png Episode 1 - 127.png Episode 1 - 129.png Episode 1 - 130.png Episode 1 - 131.png Episode 1 - 132.png Episode 1 - 133.png Episode 1 - 134.png Episode 1 - 135.png Episode 1 - 136.png Episode 1 - 137.png Episode 1 - 138.png Episode 1 - 139.png Episode 1 - 140.png Episode 1 - 141.png Episode 1 - 142.png Episode 1 - 143.png Episode 1 - 144.png Episode 1 - 145.png Episode 1 - 146.png Episode 1 - 147.png Episode 1 - 148.png Episode 1 - 149.png Evil spirit attack 1.png Evil spirit attack 2.png Evil spirit attack 3.png Evil spirit attacking.png Evil spirit feet.png Evil spirit giggling.png Evil spirit girl.png Evil spirit reappears.png Evil spirit.png Evil spirits.png Feelings about it.png Flipping the bird.png Following her mark.png Happiest Keika ever.png Happy Keika 1.png Happy with his new look.png Holding Tanmoku's face.png Keika backs away.png Keika being spirited away.png Keika boasting to himself.png Keika blown back.png Keika bragging.png Keika can pass through windows.png Keika can't hear him.png Keika captured by spirit energy.png Keika contemplating.png Keika delighted at seeing himself on TV.png Keika disappears.png Keika enjoying being rude.png Keika falling.png Keika finds her adorable.png Keika freaks out 2.png Keika freaks out.png Keika handles his own demise well.png Keika handles it well.png Keika hurtling to the earth.png Keika in crater.png Keika is noticed.png Keika notices the fight.png Keika reaches for his parents.png Keika realisation.png Keika rejects the offer.png Keika remembers his parents.png Keika reported in accident.png Keika searching for parts.png Keika see's he can float.png Keika taken away.png Keika thinking.png Keika turns to see.png Keika uses his behind to communicate.png Keika walking home alone.png Keika's computer repair shop.png Keika's honoured ancestry.png Keika's work colleague.png Laptop repair.png Lightning orb prepared.png Naughty.png Maniacal laughter.png Magic about to hit Keika.png Panicking Keika.png Offering a durian fruit out of nowhere.png News reports about Keika.png Pure contented joy at seeing himself on TV.png Proclaimed best exorcists.png Question mark.png Red evil spirits.png Serious.png Relishing the showdown.png Keika listening to Tanmoku.png Tanmoku overlooking Keika.png Episode and Image Gallery Navigation Category:Image Galleries Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Season 2